Una Niña y su Dragón
by KTTR
Summary: Mi versión sobre por qué Bowser rapta a Peach una y otra vez


**Una Niña y su Dragón**

**Nota: Cambié algunos hechos del canon a propósito. Espero que no me cuelguen por eso.**

…

Cuando la cáscara se rompió y los rayos del sol enceguecieron mis pequeños ojos, su cara fue lo primero que vi. Cuando el ruido del tumulto y los pasos de la gente llegaron a mis diminutos oídos, fue su voz la que busqué.

Ella me sostuvo en brazos, su cara radiante. Yo tuve miedo, no quise que me soltara. Me sostenía muy alto y apenas había salido de mi huevo. Noté el peso de mis brazos, piernas y cola.

-Cuidado, hija- dijo una señora detrás de ella, tensa por la ansiedad- Te puede hacer daño.

Con estas palabras me sorprendí, y tuve miedo. Pensé por un momento que me considerarían una amenaza, que tenía que correr. Incluso me preparé para dar la vuelta e irme corriendo con mis recién nacidas patas, pero no fue necesario. La niña me abrazó con ternura.

Aún recuerdo su perfume. Olía a duraznos. Apenas había nacido, pero era un olor familiar. Supe que esos brazos me habían sostenido por bastante tiempo, cuidándome, protegiéndome. Rodeado por esos brazos quise quedarme toda la eternidad, y quizás eso hubiera sido bueno.

El tiempo pasó. Me enseñaron varias cosas en el castillo. Conocí a los padres de mi señorita, el rey y la reina. Ellos me sonreían, pero solo eran máscaras que se ponían cuando mi señorita se encontraba cerca. Nunca me quisieron, nunca intentaron acercarse a mí. La única razón por la que me mantenían con vida era porque mi señorita me protegía.

Al principio jugamos bastante, mi señorita y yo. En mi infancia no lo noté, pero al ir creciendo junto a ella me di cuenta que no contaba con muchos amigos. Claro, estaba esta muchacha del vestido amarillo del reino vecino, pero solo se veían en fiestas formales o eventos inusuales. No, ella no era más que una conocida con la que se juntaba de vez en cuando para pasar el rato en esas aburridas fiestas a las que no me dejaban ir. El único amigo que mi señorita tuvo fue y siempre seré yo.

Supongo que jugar a pillarnos o a escondernos también fue bueno, pero eso no pudo seguir siendo así. No me di cuenta de cuándo comenzó, pero conforme pasaron los años, mi señorita dejó gradualmente de salir a jugar conmigo. No me importaba estar solo, pero me preocupaba por ella. Aprendiendo ciencias y artes, habilidades lógicas y sociales, reglas y comportamientos.

Hubo una época en que incluso me gritó. Ya no eran los llamados de atención inocentes que me hacía cuando niña. Me gritaba porque se sentía frustrada, porque no tenía a nadie más a quién gritarle, con quién desquitarse. Muchas veces yo me sentí triste y quise gritarle de vuelta, pero luego aprendí que de no ser por mí, mi pobre señorita habría explotado. Así que le dejé que me siguiera gritando. Que se enojara conmigo todo lo que quisiera. Siempre me pedía perdón, después que se le pasaba, y volvíamos a ser amigos.

De seguir así, ella se habría convertido en la reina, y yo en su fiel sirviente, y habríamos vivido felices por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero el destino me ocultaba un puñal detrás de su espalda.

Cierto día llegaron dos hombres bigotudos a arreglar una tubería. Uno llevaba un atuendo verde, y aunque algo miedoso, no parecía ser una mala persona. El otro era un gordo vestido de rojo. Era enojón, manipulador y disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás. Quizás nadie se diera cuenta, pero yo sí, y cada vez que se acercaba a mi señorita, yo me preparaba para atacarlo. Bastaba que le pusiera un solo dedo encima para que yo saltara a morderlo.

Lo que sí me molestaba era la crónica necesidad de este gordinflón de ver a mi señorita. Se excusaba con lindas palabras o con supuesta preocupación por ella, y sorprendentemente mucha gente le creía.

Por días esperé impaciente a que se marcharan de una vez, sin embargo cada vez que arreglaban una tubería, aparecía otro problema que misteriosamente nadie había visto hasta el momento, y los dos partían a trabajar.

Entonces llegamos a aquel fatídico día. Yo paseaba por los jardines, una de mis actividades favoritas dada la calma que se respiraba en ellos. De pronto vi a mi señorita pasar frente a mí, hacia un lado. Me maravillé y abrí la boca para llamarla, pero de pronto me di cuenta que no iba sola. El estúpido fontanero de rojo la seguía y le hablaba. No era una conversación grata para mi señorita, lo divisé a leguas, y como siempre, me preparé para lo peor. Lo que no me imaginaba era que esta vez realmente iba a actuar.

El hombre agarró de la mano a mi señorita. Ella intentó soltarse, mas él la asió con fuerza, lastimándola.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó ella.

No necesité oír más. Eché a correr como una bala disparada directamente hacia el fontanero, y aunque aún era más pequeño que él, lo derribé con una embestida. Quizás fue un error mío, pero no puedo decir que estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Lamentablemente él me superó en fuerza, y agarrándome de la cola me hizo girar y luego me arrojó lejos. Caí mareado y de espaldas al suelo. Adolorido, vi a mi señorita acercarse, al fontanero echándola hacia atrás, como si yo fuera una fiera peligrosa y desconocida, y a varios guardias aproximándose con lanzas, todas apuntando a mí.

Esta vez ni la señorita pudo salvarme. Me declararon una amenaza para la sociedad y para la familia real, y me desterraron del reino.

De pronto me vi solo, débil y hambriento en un lugar desconocido y hostil. Había castañas andantes, fantasmas acosadores y plantas con dientes más grandes y afilados que los míos. Me aterré, rogué por ayuda, quise regresar, pero me negaron el paso.

Desconsolado, vagué por mucho tiempo, explorando horizontes nuevos, eludiendo peligros y enfrentando mis miedos. Aprendí a valerme por mí mismo, aprendí a luchar y a imponerme sobre los demás. Aprendí que no era el único de mi especie, pero que aún así era único.

Con el tiempo llegué a acostumbrarme a este paisaje hostil. Otros comenzaron a seguirme, hasta que de pronto, casi espontáneamente, la gente empezó a llamarme "rey". Ya era poderoso, tanto así que podía oponerme a reglas y seres que antes ni habría imaginado afrentar.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, lideré un ataque completo contra mi antiguo reino. Mis soldados invadieron el castillo, mis hechiceros transformaron a la gente en bloques de ladrillos, y yo trepé en secreto por la torre más alta, salté la ventana y la encontré. Ella estaba consternada, sin saber qué hacer. A pesar de todo lo que le habían hecho aprender, no había experimentado el ardor de una batalla real. Cuando me vio, no me reconoció, y esto me puso muy triste, pero no me importó. Necesitaba su seguridad, así que la tomé con una de mis manos, la cargué en uno de mis hombros y la traje a mi castillo lo más rápido posible.

Quizás fue forzado, quizás lo que hice estuvo mal, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo, a mi amada señorita.

* * *

Cuando terminó su relato, Bowser intentó mirar alguna reacción en la cara de Peach. Ella permanecía erguida en su silla, con las manos cruzadas sobre sus muslos y una mirada serena, pensativa.

-Vaya- dijo ella, casi en un susurro- Así que tú eres el pequeño Bowser…

Lenta y majestuosamente, tal y como le habían enseñado, Peach se puso de pie, se acercó al koopa sentado frente a ella y envolvió su gran cabeza entre sus delicados brazos.

-Mi señorita- la llamó él.

-Oh, Bowser. No sabes cuántas noches en vela pasé preocupándome por ti- los brazos de Peach cobraron fuerza lentamente, y apretaron con más intensidad la dura cabeza del dragón.

Él, a su vez, rodeó la pequeña cintura de ella con sus enormes brazos, y respiró extasiado ese olor a duraznos tan familiar.

-A mí también me gustaría quedarme, pero ahora ya soy una adulta- reclamó Peach- Tengo un reino qué liderar.

Bowser la miró con ojos desesperanzados.

-Pero ahora que eres la reina ¿No puedes permitirme el paso de vuelta al reino?

-Quizás habría podido antes, pero ahora que el rey koopa ha atacado a mi gente, incluso si yo quisiera, ellos no te dejarán pasar. Un monarca también tiene límites, Bowser, y creo que lo sabes.

Este suspiró, irritado con su falta de opciones.

-¿Entones… este es el adiós?

-Bueno…- Peach se sentó, y se llevó una mano a la boca en una posición pensativa- Seguramente enviarán a alguien fuerte y valiente a rescatarme. No me imagino a otra persona que Mario.

-¡¿Qué?!- estalló él.

-Tranquilo, Mario es un buen hombre.

-Él siempre te puso mucha atención, más de la que un hombre debería ponerle a una muchacha ¿Ha intentado hacerte algo? ¿Te ha dañado? ¿Te ha amenazado?

-A veces es un poco molesto, pero siempre termina obedeciendo mis órdenes.

-¿Y qué ocurrió esa vez…

-Él solo se quería disculpar por no probar del pastel que le preparé. A veces la gente se enoja con otra gente, Bowser. Es natural.

Peach posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, acortó las distancias de sus caras y lo miró a los ojos.

-Y aunque quisiera hacerme daño, no puede. Confía en mí.

Bowser terminó agachando la mirada, entre aliviado, frustrado y curioso ¿Después de todo ese tiempo, ella se acordaba de ese día? Entonces volvió a mirarla, y dentro de sus ojos llenos de amor hacia él comprendió que era obvio que se acordaba de ese fatídico día, pues fue el día en que creyeron nunca más volver a verse.

-¿Y qué hacemos? No voy a soportar perderte otra vez, mi señorita.

-No, nunca más me perderás, mi dragoncito- ella le dio un beso en la nariz.

Les tomó un tiempo, pero juntos idearon una forma de verse seguidamente y aun así guardar las apariencias de la enemistad entre ambos reinos.

Pasaron los días, y finalmente llegó el fontanero gordinflón al castillo del rey koopa. Bowser encerró a Peach en una jaula e hizo su mejor actuación de rey malvado. Luchó contra Mario, y cuando este saltó sobre él, agarró el hacha que se encontraba por ahí y cortó las cuerdas del puente de madera, Bowser cayó feliz a la lava.

Un rato después, salió del lago, corrió por los pasillos chorreando fuego desde sus escamas y asomó su cabeza a escondidas por una de las ventanas de su castillo. Desde ahí vio a un hombre gordo y una muchacha de vestido rosado caminando hacia el atardecer, hacia el Reino Champiñón. Nadie más que él notó cuando ella se dio vuelta y le mandó un beso por el aire. Nadie más que él sabía cuánto la amaba.


End file.
